There are things we need to do
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun thought that she had everything she needed to be happy, but all will fall after Felix's big mistake. Now, sentimentally wounded, she'll find out that there was someone willing to make her happy.


**Author's notes: Despite the fact I loved the movie "Wreck-it Ralph", I did not like the pairing Sergeant Calhoun x Fix-It Felix Jr. So, to fill my need of having a fanfic about my favorite couple, I'll do one by myself.**

**This is supposed to be some time later after the movie's finale.**

**None of the characters here belong to me.**

**Geronimo!**

* * *

Calhoun had thought that she had the perfect life; she was in a game she loved, there were wonderful friends around her and, more than anything, she was happily married to Fix-It Felix Jr., thus making her decide that she wanted nothing to change it, as much as she thought that her life was complete….little she knew that everything was going to change.

After what she thought was the busiest day of her life, Tamora gave everyone the orders of going home to take a rest, order that was well received among her fellow teammates: the arcade had been at full capacity today, all thanks to the first day of summer.

As soon as everyone left, she headed to the portal of the Central, where her husband was supposed to be waiting for her or, at least, that's what they had been doing after they marriage: he would be waiting for her at the entrance of Hero's Duty or she'd be standing at Fix-It Felix, Jr.'s gate, whoever who happened to be free first.

However, this time Felix wasn't there. _"Perhaps he's not done yet"_ She thought as looked out to the gate of Felix's game, yet no one came out. _"Then it's my turn"._

With a confident smirk, Jean walked across the station, greeting some characters on the way to Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, many of them were new but, luckily, no one from the games she had met back then when she was a newbie had been unplugged.

Once she took the train to the game her heartbeat went faster, she was always like this since she married Felix, and she was happy about it.

At the arrival to the game, Calhoun stood out of the train and folded her gun back to her back and marched with a bright smile on her face to the building where the nicelanders, Ralph and her husband lived in but, as soon as she got closer, she noticed that almost all of the lights were turned off, except for the one at the penthouse: Ralph's home.

"Perhaps they're talking" She said to herself as she brought herself closer to the door and knocked, yet there was no answer. Jean decided to knock again but, like the last time, no one seemed to be there.

A little annoyed, she tried this time with just opening the door…and it worked.

"Hello?" Called the sergeant after she walked into the building, but no one answered to her.

Being an experienced warrior, Tamora drew her gun close to her and, slowly, she headed upstairs with high hopes of finding her husband in there along with the nicelanders and Ralph.

Once there, at the doors of the penthouse, the sergeant knocked the door, ready to bolt in if there would be something off but, this time, the answer she got was a muffled sound followed by a heavy deaf one and some footstep after it.

After this, she was received by a sleepy Wreck-It Ralph, who actually yawned and muffled a somewhat sloppy "Hello Calhoun".

Glad to see that, at least, the taller man seemed to be fine, the woman let herself to relax and looked up to the other's face before talking "Greetings Ralph, sorry to interrupt you while sleeping but ¿Have you seen Felix?" Her gaze was focused on the man.

Before even saying a word, Ralph shook his head and looked at her, still drowned in the slumber as a result of the tiring day "He and the others went to Tapper to go for a drink", and this was the moment when, through his state, he realized about the fact that _she_ was standing right in front of him "Wait…you were supposed to be with him at Tapper's".

Puzzled by this, Tamora half closed her eyes while still looking at Ralph "What do you mean?"

Surprised by the fact that Calhoun was asking for Felix, Ralph scratched the back of his head while trying to process the data of what was going on. "Felix, the nicelanders and the others went out to Tapper to get a drink but I thought he'd take you there as well" something was off and, whatever it was, it wouldn't bring good things from Ralph's point of view.


End file.
